AkatsukiBunnies?
by awesomeinhumanfrom
Summary: The Akatsuki get sent to our world as...bunnies? Now they have to deal with two Akatsuki-worshipping psychos...could this get any worse? (Adoption, continued on Princess Kaminari of the Sand's profile)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Deidara

"Today you meet your maker, Itachi, un!" I yelled as I threw a bomb towards Itachi. The Uchiha turned with a hiss. He dodged the bomb, glaring at me as he did so.

"Hn!" He hissed, somehow sounding enraged and frustrated. I smirked.

"Taking me se-"

There was a flash of light and a long pause. My eyes felt as though they were too heavy to open and I couldn't move. For a moment, I panicked. Then there was a pull and I felt myself dropping. I landed with a thud. I opened my eyes, panicked and confused. The confusion only increased when I saw my surroundings.

"Where are we, un?" I squeaked. I frowned as I looked around. I was surrounded by rabbits! What the h*ll? And a few of them were bigger than me! The biggest of the rabbits had blue fur with gill-like marks under his eyes. He sat next to a black, fuzzy-looking rabbit. I looked beside me to see a red rabbit with long ears that literally touched the ground. His nose twitched as another rabbit bumped into him, this one with black fur except for the orange swirls on his face. I turned my head again to see an extremely poofy, long-haired rabbit with a silvery coat and wide, furious purple eyes. Next to him sat a shaggy-haired brown rabbit with green eyes. I turned around o see a blue rabbit with white spots. Next to her sat an orange rabbit with black piercing-like marks and swirled purple eyes. I blinked in confusion at the rest of the suddenly furry S rank criminals surrounding me. Once again, I would like to say what the h*ll?

...

i would like to give a special thanks to Layelle, who is helping me write this! Thanks! You are so awesome! (That was to Layelle, but if you are reading this you are awesome as well ;)) anyways, akatsuki bunnies sounded like fun so hear it is! Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rika

After a long day at work I was ready to be home. I worked as a concept artist and the new Zelda game was enough to make me want to pull my hair out by the handful. Imagine my surprise when a large box filled with rabbits was sitting right in the middle of my living room.

"Autumn! If this was you!" I yelled. The young author came flying out of her room. Before I could continue talking she began one of her many rants.

"I have a theory, my dear!" She said, holding her finger in the air. "My new story is gonna sale by the millions!" She cackled and I rolled my eyes. Unfortunately, she continued before I could ask her about the box sitting in the middle of the living room. "It's a romance and the sex scene is ingenious! Not to graphic, but enough to give a good idea o-" she was cut off when she tripped over the box of rabbits, sending them flying across the ground. "What the h*ll?" She asked as she stood up.

"Watch your language." I sighed, shaking my head at her. I hated when people cursed, and, unfortunately, Autumn wasn't too keen on keeping her language classy. I watched as she looked over the rabbits critically, her face scrunched in disbelief. I knew she was gonna ask why I had brought rabbits home and I spoke up before she could say anything.

"They were here when I got home." I said as she looked up, a confused look on her face.

"What?" She asked and I sighed.

"I was going to ask you why they were here, but it seems that you don't know anymore than I do." She shook her head without looking at me, her eyes studying each of the rabbits that were now hopping across the floor. She picked one up, a smile pasted to her face.

"This looks like the sexy beast!" She exclaimed as she studied a blue, long-eared rabbit in her hands.

"The sexy beast?" I asked, wondering what the crazy woman was talking about. Why were all artsy/authors eccentric?

"Ya know, Kisame." She said as she gave the rabbit a kiss on the forehead. "Aren't you the cutest thing?" She said hugging him to her chest. I studied the rabbits strewn across the floor. There was a blonde one, some of his fur was long enough to hang over his left eye. The eye I could see was sapphire blue. He was one of the cutest things I had ever seen, his long, floppy ears dragging on the ground behind him as he hopped after a small, red rabbit with ears that were so big they seemed to weigh the poor thing down. I frowned when I noticed his eyes flickered with annoyance; could rabbits feel irritation? I nearly jumped with surprise when I felt something claw at my leg. I looked down to see a tiny black rabbit with short, fuzzy ears. Orange fur covered his face and his left eye was squeezed shut. He was absolutely adorable, and when I picked him up his fluffy fur was softer than a chinchilla's. He was small and light in my hands and he let out a small squeak and pawed at my chest. I couldn't help the smile that cracked across my face.

...

tobi bunny is so cute ;3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Autumn

"Are you the sexy machine? Are you?" I asked as I rubbed noses with the little bunny. "Where's samehada? Huh? Where's samehada?" I giggled as I set him down. "What a bunch of cuties." I said as I reached for a shaggy, brown one. He had big, emerald eyes with red around them. Cool! He backed away from my hand and I frowned. "Fine then. Be like that." I said, pulling away and crossing my arms. Then I reached for the smallest one out of the whole bunch, he was tiny and had lots of black hair, even his eyes were black. I giggled again as I snatched him. The little thing moved surprisingly quickly and I had to struggle to keep my hold on him. I smiled as I held him up, his short ears pressed against the back of his head. "You look soooo goffic, no?" I laughed lamely at my own My Immortal reference as the tiny rabbit struggled to get free. When he finally popped out of my hands he leapt away from me, sprinting under the couch at surprising speeds. "Not a social one, I guess." I clucked before I looked around the room again. I noticed a chubby orange one sitting next to a blue and white bunny. "Aren't you two quite the couple." I said, reaching a hand to them. Neither of them moved so I pet the blue ones silky fur, her amber eyes closing as I did so. Then I reached out and stroked the orange one with the weird, purple-ringed eyes that reminded me of rinnegan. I scooped up his small body, his floppy ears bouncing. "Look at you, with your little rinnegans! So cute!" Then he twisted over, his tiny teeth nipping into my hand. I shrieked in pain and dropped the small rabbit. The moment he hit the floor he took off running, doing a lap around the whole room before zipping under the couch. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't seem to stop his momentum. I winced when I heard him thunk into the wall. "Alrighty then." I whispered, turning away from the rabbit. "Whatever floats your boat." I said, looking to my right. That's when I saw the ugliest, angriest looking rabbit ever. Silvery fur literally poofed off of his body like some giant, fuzzy afro. He would've looked like a giant ball of fluff, like a tumbleweed or something, and the only thing that poked out of said afro were two ears and a scrunched-up, grouchy looking face. Clearly he was not pleased with the way he looked. His eyes were a dark amethyst color that flashed with anger. I reached toward him and he immediately bit at me, his fluffy body twisting in the air as he jumped to try to chomp on my hand. I couldn't control my laughter as I watched him land in an ungraceful huddle of fluff and rabbit, a few clumps of hair he had shed drifted towards the ground and landed on him. "Serves you right, grouchy boy." I said, grabbing him behind his head and picking him up. I held the now-angry rabbit against me, his eyes glaring up at me in blinded rage. I looked up at the brown rabbit when I heard something like a chortle of amusement come from him. I raised an eyebrow at him. Then I smiled as I shared eye contact with him. He didn't seem to like the silver afro rabbit. I set the furious bunny down, and the moment I did he nipped at my feet. I pulled my foot back and his teeth clacked in the air. He continued to nip at me and a little bit of fear rose in the pit of my stomach. What if this rabbit had a disease of some sort? I jumped up on the coffee table and the rabbit circled around it like a shark of some sort. Just as I was about to go down and fight the rabbit off, the brown rabbit came over. He nipped the silver rabbits ears and dragged him away, the silver one squeaking shrilly as he did so. "Ha!" I yelled at the silvery one that followed after the brown rabbit unhappily. Then I came down off the coffee table, feeling like an idiot for being scared of a rabbit of all things. Then I walked towards Rika who had seemed to be oblivious to the whole thing. She held two rabbits in her arms, one with black fur and an orange mask-like thing and one that was white on one half and black on the other, his short ears pressed against the back of his head and his gold eyes flickering as he looked at me. The orange/black one was one of the smallest rabbit I had ever seen and his face seemed to curl into a smile. "So cute!" I screeched as I yanked him from Rika's hands.

"Hey!" Rika protested, frowning at me. "I was holding him!"

"Too bad!" I replied as I nuzzled into the furry, happy rabbit. Rika sighed and sat the half-white, half-black rabbit down.

"I guess I'll go get them carrots or something." Rika said, walking off towards the kitchen. We always had an abundance of fruits and vegetables because Rika avoided eating meat. She was an animal lover to the extreme and refused to eat them. I rocked the baby bunny that was napping in my arms back and forth.

"You hungry?" I asked. He let out a soft squeal and I smiled in reply. "What a cutie." I said as I shuffled towards the kitchen.

...

yay! A new chapter ;) this is probably overdue, so sawry...0-0 please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rika

The bunnies looked old enough to eat solid food, even if some of them were quite small. We had vegetables to spare, so I pulled out a chunk of lettuce for the little bunnies to eat. My dog, Rosco, had died a few months ago and we still had his food dishes and stuff lying around. I pulled out two large food dishes, filling one with the lettuce and the other with water. Then I walked back to the living room as Autumn walked in.

"Oh, you've already got the food?" Autumn asked and I nodded, noting with jealousy that the little orange bunny was sleeping peacefully in the crook of her elbow. He was mine, he had hopped over to me first. I controlled my jealousy, however, and walked into the living room to set down the food and water dishes. The bunnies immediately overtook the dishes and they practically inhaled the food that I had sat on the ground. It was so adorable that I couldn't help the small squeal that left my mouth. I loved animals. They were so sweet, cute, and kind. Then a humongous rabbit padded over, his fuzz floating in the air after him. I frowned as the bunny turned and hissed at me. Could bunnies hiss normally? I watched it walk over to the water bowl, a few stray hairs falling into the water. The bunny was not, by any means, an attractive specimen. In fact, he was quite the opposite. He was a large eye sore and I planned on taking care of that. I rushed to the kitchen, searching for my scissors. A long time ago I had worked at a rescue center. I had cleaned up many animals there and cutting hair was quite easy for me. I had never really trimmed a rabbit's hair, but I had trimmed many cats and dogs. As I walked back towards the living room I began to strategize how to catch the moody rodent. It would defiantly take two people to catch the finicky thing, and more than that to keep him down.

"Autumn!" I said as I walked back into the living room. I noticed that she had set the orange bunny on the ground to go eat and was now just watching the bunnies chow down. She smiled up at me.

"What's up little lady?" She asked as she leaned back into the couch.

"I need help. I want to give the silver one a haircut." I said and she sat up, grinning.

"Sounds like fun! I'm in!" Autumn leapt out of her seat, her blue eyes flashing with anticipation. "Let's catch the little sucker!" She exclaimed before she began to creep towards the food bowl where they were gathered. The chubby orange bunny with the purple eyes took one look at her and leapt away, sprinting underneath the couch hastily. She ignored him, her eyes focused solely on the silver bunny who seemed completely oblivious to the oncoming attack. When Autumn got close enough she crouched down, waiting for the perfect opportunity. Then she lunged forward, grabbing the fluffy rabbit.

For a moment I thought she had caught him. And then he began struggling like a madman. She tried to pull him to her but he lunged outwards with all his might, clawing and biting at her hands. She let go for half a millisecond and he sprang forward, nearly escaping. But her hands wrapped around his hips, holding his still. His front paws kept scrambling at the ground though, and he ran without going anywhere. Naturally, the ruckus had sent all the other rabbits springing underneath the couch, shivering and shaking in fear that they would be the next to fight for their freedom. But that meant that I wouldn't accidentally step on one of them. Which was enough initiative for me to go charging across the room and into the mini-battle between the grouchy rabbit and Autumn. I ran over to see the grouchy rabbit almost ready to slip free, only his hind legs still being gripped tightly by Autumn. I grabbed him around his tummy and picked him up. He nipped, fought, and even howled in frustration. He squirmed nonstop, but I held on anyway. Autumn stood up and grinned.

"We got the nasty little thing, ay?" She smiled and I handed him to her.

"Hold him down." I said, picking up the scissors. She did just that, holding the huge bunny down. I began cutting away at his fur, ignoring his howls of anger as I tried to find a bunny underneath all the fuzz.

...

Mwaahahahahaha! Suffer, Hidan! Just kidding, I love the poor little guy -_- anyways, hope you enjoyed! I promise it will develop a plot...maybe...;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Autumn

I was surprised by how cute the silvery bunny was under all his fuzz. In fact, he was one of the cutest things I'd ever seen. I went to pick him up and coo at him, but he was quick to remind me that he was still a nasty, angry creature at heart. He snarled at me, clearly offended by the fact that he had been given a forced haircut.

"He is sooooo cute!" Rika cried, her hands snatching him up into the air. He didn't have time to bite, and she held down his thin legs to prevent squirming. He sat, grouchily, in her arms. He was clearly not pleased by the fact that he was on the receiving end of forced cuddling, but he gave in after a while. She cooed over the limp bunny. He sat in her arms, all hope of escape wiped out of his eyes. I almost felt bad for him, but the flash of anger that passed through his beautiful purple eyes reminded me of his sour attitude. I watched smugly as he suffered.

The other bunnies took a while to come out of the couch, still afraid of receiving their own haircuts. I pet each of them as they came out, hoping to calm down the poor darlings. I noticed that a few of them looked tired, one or two of them yawning. Wait...could bunnies yawn? I shook the question out of my head and turned to Rika.

"Hey Rika, what time is it?" I asked. She let go of the silvery bunny, who then sprinted underneath the couch. She checked her watch. "9:15." She said and I nodded in reply.

"You think its time for the bunnies to go to bed?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah..I guess...do you think we should just leave a cardboard box out for them or something?" I nodded at her and she yawned. "I'll get it ready for them. You go get our rooms ready." I nodded and stood up, walking towards my own room. I quickly unmade both of our beds (we shared a room because we are too cheap to get a bigger house. We are sisters) and then took a shower. I had to take a shower every night because my hair got dry too easily. I had long blonde hair that fell straight down my back. When I was younger I would pretend that I was Cinderella and dance around with my hair up in a bun and my mother's nightgown drifting after me. I smiled when I remembered some of my stupid antics as a child. Surprisingly, I hadn't really changed. I didn't know how Rika put up with me, poor girl. I sighed as my thoughts turned toward Rika. I had always been jealous of my older sister; she was kind and mature. I was often called immature. I shook my head at the idiocy in my thoughts, kids were abused daily and I was pitying my self because my sister was favored over me. I finished my shower in a hurry, not even bothering to condition my hair. I was exhausted after a long day of taking care of needy, rambunctious rabbits. It was time for some beauty sleep.

...

thank you guys! I really appreciate all the support! Please keep reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rika

Making a bunch of old shoe/cardboard boxes into suitable beds for rabbits wasn't nearly as hard as getting the rabbits to lay in them. And even more difficult a task was getting them to stay. After a while, I simply put out a cardboard box large enough for them to be stuck in and then trapped them in it. By the time that had happened I was nearly too tired to make the trek to my bedroom. Instead of so much as bothering with a shower I merely colapsed on the couch, falling asleep the moment my body hit the cushiony surface.

"DIE YOU STUPID UCHIHA, UN!" My eyelids fluttered open to the sound and I sat up tentatively. What was going on? Was Autumn watching anime or something? I looked over to see Autumn wrapped in a blanket, eyes entranced on the tv as the Akatsuki duked it out. I blinked and groaned at the sight of the bunnies watching, horrified expressions on their tiny faces as Autumn screamed something at the tv.

"Go you sexy b*stards!" She shrieked before flailing upwards, getting far closer to the tv than was good for her eyes. I shook my head as I stood up, plopping down next to her.

"It's too early for this." I muttered as she ignored me, her eyes glued to the tv. Suddenly, a commercial popped up onto the screen and she let out a cry of defeat, falling dramatically onto her back.

"No! I don't care about Joseph A Bank! I want to see my darlings fight!" She yelled, throwing her arms out and nearly squashing a poor rabbit. I rolled my eyes at her.

"You can see them after you explain to me why you are watching this so loudly, so early in the morning? You know I don't get much sleep..." I trailed off when it became clear that she was ignoring me, her eyes glued to an ipad that had appeared from underneath her blanket. She giggled suggestively and I rolled my eyes jokingly.

"Who are you looking at?" I asked and she grinned widely as she flipped the screen to reveal her favorite thing in the world; kisaita. If I didn't know better I would've thought a few of the bunnies were dry-wretching. I sighed loudly.

"That's disgusting." I said and her look suddenly hardened, a defensive note appearing in her voice.

"It is NOT. It is my OTP." I snorted, which was quite unfeminine, and laid back on the floor.

"Kisame isn't gay, honey. He's explicitly explained the fact that he's a perv. And Itachi was engaged."

"He killed his engagement." Autumn hissed, clutching her ipad protectively to her chest.

"He killed his parents. It doesn't mean that he didn't love her." The noise that came from Autumn's throat was a mixture of a dying cat and a growl. I turned and rose my eyebrow at her.

"How would you like it if I dissed Konan and Yahiko?" She hissed and hy head shot up, suddenly attentive.

"You wouldn't dare." I snarled and she smirked.

"Then don't diss my OTP, or I will diss them AND Deikuro." Shivers of anger ran down my spine and I glared at her, my mood transferring from teasing to grouchy. NO ONE dissed my OTPs and lived. Ain't nobody. But the show came back on and I sat up with a snap, my eyes glued to the television screen. I momentarily forgot my earlier distress.

...

thanks so much! So many reviews! Anyways, I would like to say that I do not feel negatively towards yayoi, so do not take offense If you like yayoi! anyways, I would like to go back the review subject. I got one review asking a lot of questions that might not be answered in the story, so I feel that now will be a good a time as any to talk about them in case you are curious about my OCs. So, Rika is a graphic artist. She mainly does video games along with some other things. Autumn is an author, she has a contract and everything. Rika is 22 and Autumn is 20. They do not live with their parents, but their parents are still alive. They live in a house, and, although it is not particularly expensive, they are pretty well off. Also, as far as description goes, I promise I'll do a better job!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Autumn

"Omigosh." I squealed as the show came to an end. "I love those sexy freaks." I sighed and Rika nodded in agreement, despite the fact that her eyes were still glued to the screen.

"I'll be right back, Freaky Rikie!" I exclaimed, ignoring her irritated sigh as I sprinted off. The moment I reached my room I grabbed my Deidara and Kisame plushies. They had been the only two left when I had gone to Comicon last year (and they were ridiculously overpriced. Especially for not being my OTP), but I had snatched them up anyways. I sprinted back down the hall, hugging them close to my chest. I barely noticed the fact that the bunnies squealed and ran with wide eyes when I walked in with the two hugging plushies. The moment Rika laid eyes on them she groaned, falling to the ground in mock-defeat.

"Ah! You win! I surrender! Just get that out of here!" She groaned and I smiled. I don't know why, but for some reason Rika hated the glory that was yayoi. I, naturally, loved it to no end. I mean, two sexy guys...together!? Just the thought of it made my heart skip a beat.

"Ah, Rika, what's wrong? Can't take gay sex?" Rika groaned, covering her eyes. "A little man-on-man?" I said as I made the two stuffies kiss. I cackled when I got the proper reaction out of her.

"Uncle! You win! No more!" She yelled, her hand outstretched and clawing at the air as if she was dying. I smiled smugly and put my hands on my hips, dropping the plushies as I did so.

"That's right. I wear the pants here." I said, puffing out my chest as Rika rolled her eyes.

"Whatevs." She looked around the room, her eyes landing on the rabbits. "We need to get these guys some food." She said, standing up and walking to the kitchen. I waved her off before looking down at the bunnies. I was surprised to see them scooting away from me, acting as though they were terrified.

"What's wrong, little guys?" I cooed, reaching out for one of them. The little blue rabbit gave a squeal of terror as he leapt away, tiny eyes bulging. I frowned. That was a bit hurtful. I reached out for the little blonde bunny, but he jerked away as well. I pouted out my lip. "Accept my love!" I yelled as I leaped at the silvery one with the attitude. He bared his fangs at me and turned to dart away. My hand missed by less than a centimeter. "LOVE ME!" I shrieked as I chased the terrified bunnies across the room. What was their problem?

...

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! Please refrain from flaming my story. Thank you and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rika

As I came back to the living room with food and water bowls I noticed something; it was eerily quiet. I glanced around the room before I entered. This was one of the things I hates about Autumn, when it was quiet that meant that she was plotting something. And when she plotted something someone typically got hurt, that someone being me. I crept in to see all the bunnies staring at me hungrily, their eyes pleading with me to put the food bowl, down. The moment I set it on the floor they overran it, all but one. The silvery one with an attitude problem decided that my finger would be a tastier meal. I yanked back with a small cry of pain and glared at the sassy rabbit.

"That's it, I am calling you Sassy from now on." I snarled at him. He glared at me before hopping towards the food, a hungry look in his eyes. "Uh-huh!" I said, grabbing him before he could get to it. "It is time out for you!" I then walked over to the box I had them sleep in and placed him inside, smiling over the side of the box smugly.

"I HAVE GOT IT!" On instinct I whirled around in fighting stance at the sound of Autumn's voice. What was that girl doing now? I heard a few bumps in the garage and I could've kicked myself. Autumn had gotten into the attic. The attic was where I stored all the stuff that she wasn't supposed to have. And if she got those things bad things were inevitable. I prepared myself as she lumbered into the living room. Instead of her typical sweat pants and tshirt she wore a long, black and d akatsuki robe. It was ripped open on one side, exposing her Batman tank top. She wore the Jashin necklace and wielded a plastic scythe. It was like looking at the less-intimadating female version of Hidan. Only she was just insane.

"Alright, you ungrateful bunnies! You will be sacrificed for not excepting my love!" She screeched and the bunnies all raced each other to disappear beneath the couch. Only one bunny remained, the tiny black and orange sweetheart who had hopped over to paw at my feet. I scooped him up and then turned to glare at Autumn.

"Go put it away Autumn." I hissed and she glared back at me.

"Don't tell me what to do, heathen!" She hissed back, her voice mimicking Hidan's. I could've sworn I head a hiss from the box that contained Sassy, but bunnies couldn't hiss, correct? I turned my attention back to Autumn and set the orange and black bunny down with a sigh. I then resumed my fighting stance against her.

"This is your last chance to peacefully put it away." I said. The grin on her face told me that she had been looking for a fight.

...

wow...it seems like it has been forever since my last update...i thought about it a lot, but then i thought, "nah, i will just read some more Kaimsama Hajimemashita." If you do not know what that is, let me just tell you that it is the best manga ever! Unfortunately for me, i finished it. Luckily for my readers, i now have plenty of time to update. You can expect better updating from me now!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Akatsuki

As the girls began to fight in the middle of the living room, the rabbits squished themselves beneath the couch.

"Those f***ing b****es are so f***ing dumb-" The silvery bunny with the purple eyes begun. He was quickly interrupted by the orange bunny with the swirly eyes and chubby cheeks.

"We know, Hidan. You have only told us about one hundred times." He reprimanded. Then he scrunched himself up, trying to twist his cute, chubby face into a hateful glare. He only succeeded in making the blue bunny with the white spots squeal.

"You look so cute, Pein!" She said. Pein contorted his 'hateful' look into an attempt at a smile at the sound of her voice. Then he realized what she said.

"I am not 'cute', Konan. I am an S rank, super-powered criminal who is in charge of an S rank group of criminals. I am not cute." He said.

"You're right. You are adorable." She nudged him playfully and he attempted a glare, which only made her squeal again. The chubby orange bunny gave up and hopped over to the black bunny with the midnight eyes.

"Itachi, watch them and tell me when it is save for us to go out. It is dirty underneath here and I rather dislike it." He received only a nod from the black bunny before he hopped back over to the rest of the group.

"The one called 'Autumn' is freaky." The largest of the bunnies exclaimed as he scratched his cheek blue with his hind leg. He managed only to ruffle up the fur underneath his beady eyes. Eventually, he gave up trying to get rid of the itch by himself, instead rubbing his face against the red bunny next to him, the one with the giant chocolate-colored eyes.

"Hey, Kisame! Watch it." The bunny screeched, hopping away. He was pursued by a fluffy, long-eared blonde bunny. The blonde bunny was pursued by a black bunny with orange swirls on his face.

"Deidara-Sempai, wait!" The smallest of the bunny's exclaimed, his tiny legs barely able to keep up with the larger bunnies as they chased each other about.

"Sasori no Danna come back!" The blonde bunny exclaimed.

"Leave me alone, brats!" The red bunny roared, moving himself slightly faster. The orange bunny with the chubby cheeks rolled his eyes and shook his head. To him, this was ridiculous. The entire situation seemed stupid and cliché. He glared around him at the other bunnies.

"We better get paid for this. I count this as on-the-job." The brown bunny with the emerald eyes said, hopping slightly towards the orange bunny. The orange bunny sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"We will see about that when the time comes, Kakazu." The orange rabbit began.

"Hn." The orange rabbit turned to see the fluffy tail of the black bunny as he darted out from underneath the couch.

"It is safe to go out!" The large blue rabbit exclaimed, following his friend out. The orange rabbit nodded, following the example of his fellow rodents. He darted out to see the short-haired brunette sitting in the floor. She was wiping at some of the sweat on her forehead. What was her name...Rika! That was it! Rika was a thin young woman, almost too thin, and she had light brown hair and blue eyes that matched the woman named Autumn's. The two looked almost identical as far as facial structure went, but Autumn was far more curvy. She was just at the point that she could tip over to chubby if she wasn't careful. Her hair was long, it fell to mid back. It was a dirty blonde color, and she didn't bother to brush the curls. They had a mind of their own, and Autumn did not care to mess with them. Rika, however, straightened her hair every day and prepped herself in order to look her best. That was just another way the two girls were different. To be honest, the orange bunny did not like or trust either of them. If he was in his human form they would both be dead right now. Of course, that was just a first impression. But first impressions tended to be deadly.

...

whew! I have not updated this for a while! I got distracted by all the other stories -.- reliable, huh? Anyways, please review! Feedback strongly requested!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Autumn

"When will Naruto come out with a new episode?" I whined from where I laid on the couch, stretched out and kicking my legs back and forth in the air. Rika heartily ignored me as she brushed through the thick hair of the blue and white bunny. Since she was the only girl-bunny we gave her special treatment. She had a frilly pink bow in her hair that I wore whenever I went out. Which was not often.

"Who knows. I'm sure they are working on it." Rika said, her voice calm. I rolled onto my back, a low moan of irritation escaping my lips.

"I want it now!" Rika snorted in response, rolling her eyes.

"Good for you." She paused what she was doing, a look of recollection crossing her face. "Did I tell you that Miguel and Craig are coming over?" Panic rose in my chest and my eyes widened. I leapt up into a sitting position.

"WHAT!?" I screeched, intently ignoring the fact that every rabbit in the room lunged about two feet in the air and then sprinted underneath the couch. Rika shook her head.

"Be mature. They are just coming over to talk about the new designs for the game." I stared at her in outrage before I threw my head back and belted out my next complaint as loudly as I could.

"MATURE!? YOU KNOW THAT I CAN'T FUNCTION AROUND BOYS!" Rika plugged her ears, nearly falling off the couch.

"Calm down, Autumn! You won't have to tal-" I didn't listen to the rest of her statement, I was already down the hall and in my room. Rika knew better than to invite boys over. She knew that I could not talk to boys! For some reason, the moment I laid eyes on a member of the opposite sex that was my age I lost the ability to speak, or even think, properly. And Rika knew my weakness just as well as I did. I picked through my clothes, suddenly self-conscious about the t-shirt and shorts I was currently sporting. Rika honestly knew better than to invite guys over, coworkers or not! She knew the reason I never left the house was from fear of running into a boy that recognized me! I loved story book boys, but the flesh and blood ones would be the end of me. So much for the grandkids my mom demands of me. I picked up my shirt and shorts hastily, rushing into the bathroom. I planned to take a long, soothing bath, hoping that the warm water would relax me. Somehow, it only made me more nervous. After about ten minutes of worrying about Rika's 'guests' walking in I gave up on the idea of a bath all together. It was when I was blow-drying my hair that I heard the shrill cry of the doorbell echo throughout the house. And then I panicked.

...

yay! We've reached the double digits with this story! Chapter 10 at long last! to celebrate, review! Pleeeeaaase! I love all reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rika

I went and answered the door, praying that Autumn would stay in her room. The last thing I needed was another thing for these two morons to tease me about. As the door creaked open I studied their smirking faces.

"Miguel. Craig." I said, nodding at both of them and stepping aside so they could come in.

"Whoa, Rika, what's with all the bunnies?" Miguel asked, his eyes scouring the floor as he bent to pick up Sassy. Sassy snarled, biting him. He yelped, jerking back quickly. "What the f*ck? It's rabid!" He said, staring at the bunny in disbelief. I smirked at him.

"Don't touch Sassy, he is a grouch." I said, patting Miguel.

"Clearly." Miguel snapped, returning the hateful bunny's glare. I was distracted when I heard a low chuckle behind me. I turned to see Craig bent over, studying the little blonde bunny with the pretty sapphire eyes. Craig chuckled again, shaking his head.

"What a strange fetish, Rika. I mean, I have heard of people using mice, but rabbits?" I whopped him over the head, which only encouraged him.

"Demented perv." I hissed, scooping up the little blonde bunny and carrying him to the couch, releasing him to scamper underneath it. "Now are we gonna talk about the Zelda designs or not?" I hissed, glaring at them both with my hands firmly pressed to my hips. I was distracted when I heard something far worse that Craig's creepy jokes.

"Rika!" It was Autumn. And it sounded like she was heading this way.

"Is that your partner Rika?" Craig asked. I rolled my eyes, refusing to let the weirdo bother me.

"What!?" I yelled, praying that she wouldn't come out. Seemingly purely to prove that I have terrible luck, Autumn peeked her head around the corner.

"Come here." She whispered, her eyes never leaving Craig and Miguel. She looked as though she thought that they would attack her.

"Just tell me. I am busy, I am having a business meeting." I growled. She responded with the best puppy face she could manage. I grit my teeth. I was not giving in.

"Pllleeeeeaaaasee!" She squealed, folding her hands together.

"Fine!" I snapped. Then I turned to Miguel and Craig. "The xbox is over there if you get bored."

"Sweet! What games do you have?" Miguel said as he raced Craig over to it.

"Figure it out yourself." I snapped, turning and walking towards Autumn.

"Whoa! PMS much, Rika?" Craig yelled in return. I rolled my eyes as obnoxious laughter chased me out of the living room.

"What is it Autumn?" I hissed. "This had better be important."

"Okay, Rika, I-I was in the bathtub and, well, I was bathing," She began.

"Go figure." I hissed. She didn't bother to shoot me a look, and that's how I knew something was massively wrong.

"So, that little blueish bunny hopped in, and then he..." She trailed off, shaking her head. "I think it would be best to show you." She whispered. Then she began to literally creep down the hall, as if she was sneaking up on prey. I rolled my eyes at her antics, could this get any worse? She pushed the bathroom door open slowly. I gasped at what was inside the bathroom, rubbed my eyes, and gasped again to see that he was still there.

"Wha-wha-what?" I stammered, staring at the blue man who was attempting to cover himself.

"Can I have some clothes please?" He asked, staring back at us.

"Um, well, yeah, but I don't think we have boy's clothes." It was as if my mind had shut down. I felt foggy, as if I was gonna pass out at any moment. Luckily, I managed to keep consciousness as I reached down into the cabinet, pulling out a towel. I looked intensely at the ground as I passed it to him. Then I turned and left the room, pulling Autumn with me and shutting the bathroom door.

"Alright, Autumn, call Sam while I get Miguel and Craig to leave. Watch the bathroom and make sure Kisame stays there. Get me?" I demanded, pressing the cell phone into her hand. She nodded, her face a sickly pale color as she dialed our cousin's cell phone number. I stalked into the living room.

"Miguel, Craig, due to complications you two have to go."

"What?"

"Out, now." I hissed ferociously. Surprisingly, they obeyed quickly. Maybe my luck wasn't that bad after all. Then I turned around and walked up to the where Autumn stood, trying to convince our disbelieving cousin to come over and help us take care of all these bunnies. These bunnies that now looked far more like the Akatsuki.

...

whew! We are developing a plot here ;) at long lasts! Review, unless you want to be locked in a bathroom with nothing but a towel ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Autumn

This was weird. Just plain weird. Was the entire Akatsuki sitting in my living room, or was Kisame the only one who was actually Akatsuki? The moment I had splashed the bunny with water (which was extremely irresponsible to do so I wouldn't tell Rika I did that because she would yell) he turned into Kisame! Freaking Kisame! Kisame f*cking Hoshigaki! I tapped my foot as I waited for Sam to come over. Rika sat next to me. She looked like she would pass out at any moment, which I sincerely hoped she wouldn't do because then I would be left alone with not only a boy, but an Akatsuki member. And that would be scary. When the doorbell rang we both made a mad dash for it. We jerked the door open to reveal my cousin, decked out in her typical baggy sweatpants and jeans. She had a low ponytail holding back her knotted, caramel-colored hair that she never had time to brush. Mainly, that was because she is 17 and she has wrote a total of three mangas, each being fairly successful. She stared at us with lazy, half-lidded eyes. She was the only person in our family to have eyes that changed colors frequently. Rika and I both watched as her eyes turned from a deep, tropical green to a light, entrancing blue. It was pretty freaking cool, if you asked me, and I had always wanted to replace my blue eyes with fact that her eyes changed so much had always made me envious of her, making my cousin and I never quite get along as good as we should have. Her and Rika had gotten along pretty well until Sam had wrote her first manga and became extremely wealthy off of it. Then Rika had subsided into jealousy, similarly to me.

"What do you want, brats?" Sam asked, pulling out a blue sucker. She pressed it into her mouth, her eyes boring into us.

"Remember the Akatsuki?" Rika asked nervously, glancing behind her.

"Yeah, what of it?" Sam snapped, chewing off a bit of her sucker with a loud crunch.

"Well, I think you should see for yourself." I said. This was one of those moments that I wished I had chosen to live by my parents, or close to some other relative. Be that as it may, the closest relative to us was Sam.

"What's with all the bunnies?" Sam asked, glowering down at them. Sam had terrible allergies, making her into someone who wasn't very fond of animals.

"Just keep walking, to the bathroom please." Rika said, earning a confused glance from Sam.

"Why? What's up with the bathroom?" She asked. When neither of us responded she narrowed her eyes."If this is a clogged toilet or something along those lines, you can fix it yourselves, you sissies." She hissed, looking back and forth between us. We pushed her along, ignoring her glances. When wae reached the bathroom I pulled the door open. It slammed open to reveal Kisame, sitting awkwardly on the edge of the bathtub.

"Thank God! I-" he was interrupted by Sam screaming and falling backwards. Rika caught her and I slammed the door on Kisame at the same time. "Hey," we heard him shout from the other side as I clicked it locked. I was really glad that my father had put the lock on the wrong side (he still claimed he did it on purpose, but we all know better). Then I lugged a door from the kitchen, sealing the door shut with it. Yes, I know that Kisame could easily kick said door down. Still, shutting it like that made me feel safer and it let Rika relax. I tried to ignore his irritated sigh from the other side of the door. Rika picked Sam's front half up and I hoisted up her legs. We lugged her over to the couch, laying her down.

"That didn't help anything." Rika muttered, putting her head in her hands. "I bet they'll kill us as soon as they turn back, assuming we survive Kisame. He'll probably wanna kill us as soon as he's out of that bathroom." I sighed, putting an arm around my sister. How am I supposed to comfort someone when I'm just as scared?

...

Whew! Another OC! They are just popping out of the air! Anyways, if you do not review I will send Kisame to haunt your bathroom.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sam

When I woke up, I had a pounding headache and a terrible feeling. The headache was due to me passing out, and the horrible feeling was thanks to Kisame being in the bathroom. Honestly, when Autumn had called me an hysterically claimed that Kisame was in her bathroom I hadn't believed her in the least. Back when I was thirteen, I had had a massive crush on Sasuke Uchiha. I had been obsessed with him, so much that all I did was draw him over and over again and daydream about our wedding. One day, Autumn had called me and told me that Sasuke had appeared at her house. And, go figure, Sasuke was not there. Needless to say, I cried for hours afterwards. I hated being duped, and after that I didn't hope for stuff anymore. Instead, I expected the worst. And pessimism had been a very good route for me.

"Sam! You're up!" I shook my head, pulling myself from my thoughts.

"Yeah." I said, rubbing my temples. My headache slowly subsided and I thanked my lucky stars. I looked up to see Autumn staring at me, her wide blue eyes holding worry.

"Rika has to go pee and we only have the bathroom that Kisame is in!" I inwardly groaned, and rolled my eyes.

"Whose house only has one bathroom?" I snarled at her. This was so beyond stupid.

"Ours." Autumn replied.

"I gotta go! Hurry up!" I turned my head to see Rika curled up in the corner, her legs crossed and her face strained.

"Pee in a cup or something." I hissed, not knowing what else to say.

"Ew! No!" Autumn said, scrunching up her face. "Who would do that?" I frowned at her, shaking my head.

"I guess it is inevitable. We have to confront him at some time, anyways." I said, staring at them. "We can go together. Let's just get it over with."

As I stood alone in front of the bathroom door, armed with only a frying pan, I began to wander what I had done to deserve this. Somehow, both Autumn and Rika had managed to weasel their ways out of it and I ended up having to take care of this...situation. I frowned as I pulled the chair away, unlocking the door. I peeked in slowly, daring to look in at Kisame again. I blinked at what I saw inside, not quite believing my eyes.

"Kisame?" I asked, staring at the blue man. He was lying in the bathtub (scrunched up because his legs are too long), and reading a magazine. Bubbles piled over them. As soon as I spoke, he whipped around, smiling toothily at me.

"Finally! Can I leave this bathroom?" He said as he reached for a towel, picking it up and swishing the curtain between me and him. When he opened the curtain again the towel was wrapped tightly around him.

"Well, yes. Rika has to go to the restroom." I said, stepping outside. He walked out quickly, and as soon as he left Rika darted in, slamming the door after her. I turned around, shaking my head at Rika's antics. When I looked up, I saw Kisame walk into the living room. He looked around frantically.

"What are you looking for?" I asked, and he turned around.

"Clothes, or something I can at least cover up with." He said in reply.

"I have a brother. He is about your size, maybe his clothes will fit." I said, walking over the the phone. My brother, Mark, was a body-builder. As I dialed his number into the phone I looked around the room. I noticed Autumn hiding in the hall, staring at Kisame and blushing. She was such a perv. Just as I was getting ready to call her out on it, Mark answered the phone.

"Hello?" His grisly voice asked.

"Hey Mark." I said back, barely keeping myself from mimicking his stupid voice.

"Sammantha?" He asked stupidly.

"Who else would it be?" I snapped, sick of his idiocy.

"Yeah, yeah. What do you want, sis?"

"Bring some of your clothes over."

"Why?"

"Just bring me some of your f***ing clothes." I hissed, ready to end this conversation with my annoying excuse for a brother.

"Alright, I'll have little sis send it over." He said. Rage immediately flew through me.

"What? Why is she here?" I hissed. As morally wrong as it is, I hate my little sister.

"Danny was visiting me. Why? Some thing wrong?" I slammed the phone down, glaring at it hatefully. What was she doing here? I couldn't stand my stupid little sister. She had been adopted by my father, who had foolishly had pity for the b*tch. The girl managed to be both terribly cruel to me, Autumn, and Rika while being a total angel in front of the adults and to my brother. She was the very bane of my existence. Needless to say, I was not looking forward to her arriving here.

...

Don't worry, guys, this will get better. It is a dry part, but it will reach its plot. Oh, and by the way, unless you want to be stuck in a desert made purely of dry parts, review!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Autumn

Right now I was facing the worst struggle I could ever imagine. The way the light hit Kisame, sparkling across his muscular, blue skin was so tempting there were not words to describe it. It was all I could do to keep myself from having a fangirl attack, right here and right now.

"I want.." I whispered, staring at Kisame.

"Don't get near him, just let Sam distract him." Rika whispered.

"Don't wanna..." I muttered, getting ready to lunge from my hiding place towards Kisame.

"Too bad." Rika hissed, tightening her already fearsome hold on my arm. I groaned in a mix of irritation and pain (Rika had a good grip).

"No fair!" I exclaimed a little too loudly. Kisame turned to look at us, his eyes flashing.

"Why are you hiding?" He asked, an eyebrow raised and a look of confusion on his face.

"Because I'm afraid I am gonna fangirl and attack you." I said shyly. Out of my peripherals I watched Rika face palm.

"Fangirl?" He asked again. "Isn't that what they do to Itachi?"

"Yeah..." I said dreamily. "Itachi.." I purred like a cat being petted and ignored Rika smacking the back of my head simultaneously. That's right; kind, gorgeous, and a multi-tasker. I am the complete package.

"What is going fangirl?" Kisame asked, a bemused expression on his face.

"This!" I said, lunging at him rabidly. I tackled him to the floor, laughing as I did so. Unfortunately, before I could go full fangirl-mode Rika snatched me away.

"I'm sorry, so so sorry!" She said.

"You should be!" I hissed, pushing her away. "Separating me and my love like that!"

"My love and I." Sam snapped even more haughtily than usual from where she stood, observing. I reached for Kisame again, and Rika slapped me.

"Control your hormones!" She yelled, pushing me back.

"I don't wanna!" I snarled, pushing her back. She stumbled, falling straight onto Kisame. "No! He's mine! Get offa him!" I screeched, leaping at them and succeeding only in squishing Rika against Kisame.

"Get off of me!" Kisame yelled, pushing Rika away. He then crawled backwards, leaning against the wall. "Stay back!" He yelled, pointing at me. "I won't be responsible for my actions if you attack me again!" I pouted, slumping over.

"No fun...I want more Akatsuki.." I mumbled, turning to walk over to the bunnies. At the sight of me drawing near they al scampered away, darting underneath the couch.

'Darn it! Come ba-" I was interrupted mid-lunge by the door bell. 'Huh?" I grunted, raising an eyebrow.

"Who is it now?" Rika asked, walking towards the door. Sam quickly intercepted her.

"It's Danny. She's dropping off some clothes for Kisame. Let me get the door." Sam said, turning towards the door.

"Hey!" I yelled, furrowing my 'brows. "Who said he could have clothes?"

"Suddenly I pity the poor Uchiha." Kisame said, staring at me as if I was some kind of monster. In response, I made a kissy face at him. He shivered in response, turning to look at the door as Sam peeled it open.

...

Thanks for reading! Thanks for all the wonderful support, especially from Princess Kaminari of the Sand, who I would like to advertize as one of the most hilarious authors I've ever had the luck to meet! If you can, definantly read her story Sand vs Bubbles? Thanks again for reading, and review unless you want Autumn to fangirl on you without Rika being there to stop her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Rika

I watched as Sam slowly opened the door, her eyes flashing from her earlier blue to a mint green. She edged it open, standing between the girl on the other side and the rest of the house.

"Hello, Danny." Sam's voice was cold and distant. I felt anger heat up inside me at the sound of Danny's name. I still hadn't forgotten when she had torn apart Autumn's first story, saying it was the stupidest thing she had ever heard. Or the time she had said people who watched manga were dumb*sses and had destroyed my only Naruto shirt. Or the time she had slept with James, my crush when I was a junior in college. And I defiantly had not forgotten the time she had cut my hair, saying she was doing me a favor because it was the ugliest shade she had ever seen. I might not be fond of Sam, but I despised Danny. I could remember the first time I had ever met her, when she had been adopted. I had been seven...

...

Autumn and Sam sat on either side of me, all three of us grinning our heads off. My long brown hair was hung in two wavy pigtails, and every time I swiveled my head Autumn and Sam would both start laughing and saying that my hair was tickling them. Sam's hair had just been brushed out, and only a part of it was pulled back by a few beads, leaving the rest of the silky hair to cascade down her back. Autumn had her hair in a braid, her silky pink ribbon a grave contrast to her light blonde hair. Each one of us was more excited than the next. Today was the day that Sam was finally getting a sister, and the anticipation in the room as we waited for her mom and dad to come back was too high to do anything but wait. Well, that is for everyone but Sam. Sam sat on the ground, drawing with pencils that had belonged to our Great Uncle Maximus until he had died from a heart attack last Summer.

"Whatcha drawing Sammy?" Autumn asked, peeking over me. Sammy turned to us, a huge smile on her face.

"What I think my new sissy will be like." Sam smiled, the excitement on her face reflecting my own feeling at the moment. I could not wait to meet Sam's new sister. I smiled at her and peeked over her shoulder to see a surprisingly well-drawn specimen, especially for a seven year old.

"Wow, Sammy! You're really good!" I said, staring at the young girl on Sam's paper who looked to be about five. She had short hair, huge eyes, and a warm, welcoming smile.

"Thanks!" Sam beamed, a rosy blush appearing on her face. "I'm really not that good."

"Are you kidding? Your the boss! Wait 'til your sis meets ya!" Autumn cried out. Autumn and I both watched in amazement as Sam's eyes morphed into a tropical green.

"I bet she'll be really nice." I said, hope rising in my veins.

"We can all four be the best of friends, and we can have a clubhouse and a secret passcode so that Mark and Luke can't get in and we can make necklaces and anklets!" Autumn sang out, grabbing my pigtails as she did so.

"Hey! I wanna be in the clubhouse!" Mark said, frowning from where he sat next to our other cousin, Luke, in front of the tv, watching sports. Autumn spat out her tongue at him.

"Too bad! Boys have cooties!" Autumn cried out and Mark pouted.

"No fair!" He said, getting up. "We'll tell on you!"

"Yeah!" Luke said, but his eyes didn't move from the tv.

"Go ahead and tell! You big old baby!" Autumn shouted, glaring at him.

"Autumn, stop." I said shaking my head at her. She was really a strange girl. She could tell Mark and Luke off without batting an eye, but when she was at school she would turn red if a boy even looked at her. It was probably because Mark had been antagonizing her since she was a baby, always pulling her hair and telling her she was a weirdo. Autumn pouted at me.

"Fine." She said, but she stuck her tongue out at Mark again. Mark glared at her, grabbing Luke's arm.

"Come on, Luke, let's go watch sports with my dad. Girls like Autumn have cooties!" Mark dragged Luke out of the room, and Autumn visibly relaxed once they left.

"Your brother's a brat!" Autumn said, pulling at Sam's hair. Sam looked up at Autumn and nodded.

"He's a butt." She said. Suddenly, there was a loud noise from the other room and adult's voices rang throughout the house. We all froze in a mixture of panic and excitement. She must have arrived. Would she be nice? Would she be pretty? Would she be a princess in disguise? We all watched as the door creaked open, revealing Sam's father and a small, fragile-looking girl.

"Sam, Autumn, Rika, meet Danielle. Danielle, this is Sam, Autumn, and Rika." Sam's father said, pointing to each of us in turn. "You guys play nice, now." He said, smiling before he shut the door. We all studied this new girl, she wore a light green tank top, white shorts, and flip flops. Her thin black hair hung in a long ponytail that reached her butt, and it swished as she studied us all, one by one. She had dark skin; not as dark as Monique, the sweet girl who sang in choir with me and brought me brownies on my birthday. Her eyes were slanted and she had an oriental look to her, her thin figure seeming fit and active. As pretty as she was, she did not seem nice. She had a furious scowl across her face, and her eyes were cold and angry. She raised her arm slowly, her index finger outstretching to point at me.

"What's your name?" She snarled, her voice making me flinch back. I felt Autumn put an arm around me, her mouth opening instinctively to say something snarky. I beat her to it.

"I'm Rika, your cousin. Pleased to meet you..." I trailed off, hinting at her to tell me her name.

"Danny." She hissed, her brown eyes looking me up and down. I felt my face slowly heat up as she looked at me striped spaghetti-strap dress critically. "Rika, you have the ugliest hair I've ever seen." I flinched back again, staring at her with wide eyes. Surely she hadn't meant to offend me...

"Take it back!" Autumn snapped, her arms wrapping around me in a protective hug and her light blue eyes boring into Sam. "Or I'll make you regret it!" Danny smiled a cruel, cold, mean smile at my little sister, but Autumn didn't back down.

"Try to." Danny said, and Autumn did just that, throwing her petite self at Danny. Danny smirked as Autumn threw a punch, and she blocked it. She then kneed Autumn in the stomach. My little sister stumbled backwards, clutching her stomach with wide eyes. Danny grabbed her hair, pulling her face up. Then she pulled her arm back, getting ready to punch Autumn straight in the face.

"Stop!" I yelled, reaching out as Danny threw her fist full force into Autumn's cheek. Autumn yelped loudly, falling to the ground. I felt tears pool out of my eyes as I pushed past Sam. Sam just stared at the scene in front of her, her mouth hanging open in disbelief. I watched in horror as Danny kicked Autumn in the stomach again. Something red dripped from Autumn's mouth. As Danny's leg came up again, I leapt in front of the blow, wincing as it hit me in my ribcage. I held my shocked little sister close to me.

"Sorry, Autumn." I whispered. She didn't seem to understand what was happening, and she simply stared at me with wide, pained eyes. Hurt eyes. I cried out as I felt someone pull on my pigtail.

"Ew, the color is so ugly. If I had hair like that, I would kill myself." Danny's cruel voice taunted. "Maybe you should do that, and do the world a favor." Danny smiled at me before dropping me. Then she looked at Autumn. "Pathetic. The only good you two could ever do for the world is suicide. Disgusting." She shook her head, then dismissed us, turning to Sam. Sam was standing now, staring at Danny fearfully.

"I'm gonna tell on you, and dad will send you back!" Sam said, holding her sketchbook to her chest. Danny's eyes flashed angrily at her words, and she glared at her, taking a step towards her.

"You ever tell on me and I will f*ck you up. I will put your brat-friends in body bags and beat the sh*t outta you. Get me?" Sam whimpered, cowering behind her sketchbook. "Get me, b*tch?!" Danny hissed, snatching the sketchbook. Sam was too terrified to protest, and when I tried to stand up a blinding pain formed in my ribcage, making it hard for me to breathe and turning the world blurry.

"Ye-yes, Danny." Sam whispered, tears streaming down her face. Danny sneered at her.

"Pathetic." She said, smirking as she opened Sam's sketchbook. She laughed as she looked at the pictures, her eyes dancing with amusement. "So you think you can draw, huh?" She asked, her grin feral. Sam didn't respond, taking a step back so that her back was pressed to the wall. Danny smirked at her, watching the pain in Sam's eyes as she slowly ripped the first drawing in Sam's notebook.

"Please stop." Sam whispered, causing Danny to laugh.

"I can't, sister," She snarled, amusement dancing in her eyes as she shredded the art that Sam had been so proud of. "I've only just begun."

...

thanks for reading! I promise there will be Akatsuki in the next chapter ;) sorry that my OC is such a terrible person, but she adds some plot to the story. Plus, i need to practice writing cunning b*tches. They are so freaking conniving And sneaky. Anyways, review or Danny will become your new adopted sister ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Autumn

The moment I laid eyes on her I panicked. As shameful as it was, I had always feared her and I probably always would. I forgot about Kisame, instead staring at the tall, slim, tan form in front of me. She was muscular, and she could easily beat the crap out of me. Her dark eyes still shined with a malicious, cruel light, as if she was imagining our deaths right now. Knowing her, she probably was.

"Danny." I hissed, glaring at her. She turned to me, taking her eyes off of Sam.

"How's your wrist, Autumn?" My hand instinctively rubbed my wrist and I glad at her as I remembered what she had done at the last family reunion. The image of her kicking Rika in her beautiful, new kimono into the dirt, commenting on how ugly she was still made my blood boil. But what made it worse was the fact that I had gone to defend my sister, and she had snapped my wrist. Later, she claimed it to be an accident and had apologized, but I was no fool. And I would not forget something like that.

"How's your STD, Danny?" I shot back at her, smiling as her face transformed into a hateful glare. Her eyes quickly turned from me to the only male inhabitant of the room.

"Who's this?" She smiled, turning on the charm. She sashayed over to him, smiling flirtatiously. "Are the clothes for you, honey?" Kisame looked at her as if she was deranged.

"Please tell me you are not a fangirl." He said as he took the clothes from her hands.

"Baby, I'll be what you wa-" She was interrupted when my foot met her head, sending her momentarily to the ground.

"Don't touch him." I snarled, moving to stand in front of Kisame. I glared at Danny's overly confident face before turning to Kisame. "Trust me, she has slept with more men than I can count."

"I can count the number of men I've slept with on one hand." Danny snapped, glaring at me despite the fact that she knew that wasn't true.

"Yeah, if that hand held a calculator." Sam snorted, flinching as Danny's gaze turned to her.

"What'd you say, sister-dearest?" Danny said in a mockingly sweet voice. Danny looked at the ground, refusing to meet Sam's eyes.

"She said you could count the number of guys you've slept with on one hand if that hand happened to be holding a calculator." Rika said, staring at Danny. Danny smirked, her gaze turning to Kisame.

"I'm experienced, babe." She said in a honey-sweet voice before lunging upwards, punching me in the face and taking me by surprise. I grunted, which was not feminine by any means, and slunk into a fighting stance.

"Excuse me, but I need to change.." Kisame began, giving up as we started fighting. He sighed, standing up to move around us. I turned my head and watched him walk into the bathroom for a moment, and that moment was all Danny needed. The hit she landed across my cheek jerked my head backwards, knocking a bit of blood out of my mouth. I wiped it away, glaring at her.

"Weaklings are always knocked down. One would think you would know this by now, Autumn-darling." She trilled, and I kept my hate-filled glare all the while. And in that moment, I formed an evil plan so satisfactory and so deadly and undefeatable that I don't know how it managed to fit in my tiny skull. My glare suddenly turned to a small, sad smile.

"You're right, Danny. If only I was stronger, than I might have a chance of being as awesome as you. If only you would teach me." I said, keeping my act up the whole time. Rika gaped at me as if I had grown another head and Sam stared at me in silent confusion. I smiled as Danny fell for it. She may be cruel, slutty, and strong, but she was a total idiot.

"I guess I will grace you dumb wimps with my presence." Danny said, a smile glues to her cocky face. Soon she would be knocked down to size, very soon.

"No!" Rika and Sam began simultaneously, both of them staring with wide eyes. I winked at them, smiling in a way that promised I would explain my plan later.

"Fine..." Rika said, her eyes worried and distrusting as she gazed at Danny. Sam said nothing, her eyes turning a deep ocean blue as she stared at the floor.

"Well, I'm off to set up camp!" Danny exclaimed, beaming at us. None of us were so blind as to not see the hatred behind her eyes as she twirled off. And none of us were dumb enough to believe that she wasn't going to immediately tear apart everything valuable to us. Which meant my new writings, all the works I had created...while Rika kept all her important stuff hidden in a safe or at her office, my stuff was out in the open. Which was why Sam, Rika, and I carefully snuck into my room, locking the door behind us once Rika had went and grabbed some stuff from her room.

"Alright, what's your plan?" Rika asked, her eyes still worried. "Because it better be freaking worth it."

...

and here is where sam, autumn, and rika join forces with the akatsuki to kill the b*tch OC danny };) maybe...it might be you who they kill if you don't review!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sam

When we began conducting the plan it was already late into the night. Rika had gone first, catching the bunnies and successfully getting them into the cardboard box. Then Autumn had gotten all the water buckets and the box into the room Danny was currently residing it. Now it was my turn. I crept down the hallway, peeking in to see the bunnies. In the moonlight, they couldn't be creepier. 'Sassy,' as Rika and Autumn called him, had an uncanny resemblance to the bane of my childhood, Bunnicula. I shivered as I looked at the creepy albino bunny in horror. At least his eyes were purple instead of red. If they were red, I would've brought in the garlic. And lots of it. As it was, it was time to initiate the plan. I scooted past the sleeping form of my bratty sister and pulled the water bucket upwards. Then I sloshed the box of bunnies with it. As the bunnies were replaced with members of the Akatsuki I raced out of the room, slamming and locking the door behind me.

"F*ck yes! I'm not a f*cking bunny anymore!" A loud, scratchy voice that I recognized as Hidan yelled.

"Shut up, Hidan." Another voice said.

Then there was a loud whack sound. And then a scream that I recognized as Danny's. I immediately ran outside to where Autumn and Rika awaited me, peeking into the window.

"Did you take care of Kisame?" I asked as I peeked into the window, watching as Danny stared with wide eyes at the Akatsuki.

"Yes. I could barely keep Autumn off of him after we applied the duck tape. She took so many pictures." Rika said as Autumn grinned, clearly pleased with herself. I smiled back.

"Good thing we put sleeping pills in his steak!" Autumn sang. Sadly, it was true. We had fed Kisame drugged steak. And then we had out him in Danny's closet. We were lucky that she hadn't nosed around in there. I smiled as I turned my eyes back to the scene in front of me. Served her right!

...

This chapter is so short...i'm sorry! review or all chapters shall be this short!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Danny

It had to be those dumb pricks. No wonder those dumb b*tches had let me stay. Now I was surrounded by a bunch of naked freaks. Well, not all of them were freaks. That one with the white hair and purple eyes was pretty hot. Same goes for the small one with the red hair and chocolate eyes. I would eat him up. Then there was the one with the girly face and the silky blonde hair. Such pretty eyes. There was also one with a gorgeous stoic face and long hair that fell in a smooth low ponytail. And then there was the one with the spiky orange hair and all the sexy piercings. I do like a guy with piercings. I frowned as he put an arm around a women, attempting to cover her up. The one with the white hair turned and looked at the blue haired woman, whooping.

"Whew! D*mn, Konan, look at that amazing f*cking body!" He reached out, his hand going for her boob. His hand was slapped away and the orange one stood in front of the woman protectively.

"Hidan, back off. That goes for all of you, too." Pein hissed, glaring at the other people around the room. I noticed that the orange one had purple eyes with rings echoing through them. Creepy. But he was still mine. That blue b*tch is as good as dead. And same goes for the three b*tches who put these freaks in my room. Then I felt warm breath against the back of my neck. I screamed, whirling around to see a half black and half white weirdo with a plant thing attached to him.

"Leader, can we eat her?" It said, licking its lips. I screamed, backing away, suddenly, strong arms wrapped around me.

"You should be f*cking honored, you are going to be f*cking sacrificed to Jashin-sama!" I screamed and went to jerk away again, but whoever it was held on tightly.

"Enough! Let her go, Hidan!" I turned to see the orange one glaring at us. Hidan, as he had been called, let go of me. Disappointment was written clearly on his face.

"I'll decide what we do on this one after we get the necessary information from her." I took a step back as the orange one marched towards me. He studied me with cruel eyes before he hissed threateningly. "Give Konan your clothes, now." I frowned at him in confusion.

"H*ll no." I growled, glaring at him.

"I'll get it one way or another. You can give it to Konan or I can make you."

"Who's Konan?" I hissed. He gestured to the woman behind him, who was getting less than subtle leers from the men. The hottie with the black hair was defending her and she was covering her goods as best as she could. Unfortunately for her, her goods were rather large, making them difficult to cover. In fact, I could already tell I didn't like her. She was even prettier than that dumb*ss Rika, who was nearly too stupid to function, and she had a better body then I did. I would like to f*ck her up, mess with her features. Let's see how pretty she is with a few scars. Just like Rika. I looked her up and down, from her golden eyes and blue hair to her curvy body and down her legs. Then I put a hand on my hip as I studied the black-haired one in a similar fashion. He was f*ckable, to say the least. I grinned at him, ignoring the look of disgust on his face. "Want my number?" I said to him, and he stared back at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Hn?" He asked.

"What?" I asked, but I was distracted when a hand grabbed my arm a little too tight. I whirled around, kicking out at whoever it was. My foot was caught...easily? The orange haired one glared at me with narrowed purple eyes. He leaned forward, grabbing my pants and yanking them off. Then he snatched them out from under me, not caring that I fell on the ground. He gave them to the woman called Konan, who put them on graciously.

"What the actual f*ck?" I snapped, standing up and trying to cover the lacy purple thong I currently adorned. I smiled at the white haired guy when he whistled. Then I turned and glared as the orange haired one held out his hand.

"Shirt, now." He said as he glared into my eyes.

"No." I growled back. He lunged forward, snatching at me at an incredible speed. I yelped as I fell backwards, shocked at how fast he had grabbed at me, and now he was yanking my shirt off, then he took it to the stupidly pretty girl who once more happily accepted it, taking it quickly from his hands. I hugged myself, trying to hide my matching purple bra that contained just as much lace.

"Alright." The orange one said as he turned around, the other people moving in around me. "Now it's time for interrogation."

...

I'm sorry that is chapter is so crude...Danny is a pervert so I couldn't help that she was disgusting...anyways, she will will get what is coming to her...soon }:)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Autumn

"I can't see! What's going on?" I screeched as I tried to push past Sam and Rika. Rika sighed loudly, turning around and glowering at me.

"Shhh." She said, putting a finger over her mouth. Suddenly, her eyes seemed to look past me and a small gasp left her lips. A shadow fell over her face. Someone was behind us. I whirled around to see none other than Kisame Hoshigaki glaring down at us.

"How are you free?" I exclaimed, staring at him. I took one look at the anger behind his eyes and knew that I was as good as finished.

"You think tying a ninja up and locking him in a closet will do anything besides anger him?" He growled. I noticed the shine of a kitchen knife in his hands. I heard Sam gulp loudly behind me, but I was too busy watching Kisame's knife to care. I only turned when I felt something fall on top of me.

"Rika!" Sam shouted as I assessed that Rika had just passed out. Somehow, she had managed to pin me to the ground when she had lost her consciousness. Sam pulled her weight off of me with a loud grunt, her eyes leaving Kisame as she focuses on releasing me. At that moment, a blue blur scurried past my vision. I strained to see Kisame, bending his head to peer into the window. I sat up as he kicked through the window, the glass shattering and splintering loudly. The neighbors would not like that.

"D*mmit." I hissed under my breath as Kisame leaped into the window, disappearing in the blink of an eye. Not only had my plan for Danny's death went haywire, but I had lost a window in the process. This SUCKS.

"What do we do?" I turned to see Sam crouching over Rika, the only expression on her face being worry. I looked to the floor, shaking my head.

"There isn't much we can do. The Akatsuki will kill us the moment they a finished with Danny." I pursued my lips as I glared into the floor. "This is all my fault. What a stupid plan!" I slammed my fist against the ground, grunting in frustration. I'm too young to die! I don't want to die by the hands of my favorite anime characters! I was interrupted from my thoughts by Sam's voice, echoing into my ears.

"Wait, I think I might have a survival tactic." I looked up to see Sam staring into my eyes, a small smile on her face.

"What's that?" I asked. Maybe there was some hope for living...

"We have to all band together." Sam said. I furrowed my eyebrows, confused by what she was saying.

"What do you mean? Rika, you, and I are already allies." I said, staring at her in confusion. She visibly flinched, her eyes narrowing in pain.

"I'm going to try to ignore how bad your grammar was just now." She muttered. I frowned at her, glaring into her.

"My grammar wasn't even that bad." I growled as I crossed my arms. She shook her head, a small smile returning to her face.

"Whatever you say," She said, leaning in. "Anyways, what I meant was ALL of us have to band together." She watched me carefully as I stared at her, my mind going blank.

"Do you mean ALL of us as in Danny too?" I asked, gesturing to the window. She nodded slowly. Sighing as she did so. She could see the disbelief and outrage on my face. She interrupted me before I could complain.

"Hear me out." She hissed and I scrunched up my face.

"Fine." I hissed when she gave me the biggest puppy eyes she could manage. She smiled at me before she began talking.

"Alright, I can negotiate pretty good, right?" She said, and I nodded at that. She had always had a way with words. That was probably why she's a mangaka. "And Rika is pretty smart with strategy and hiding stuff." She didn't even need to ask about that. I giggled as I remembered the Easter that Rika had been assigned to hiding the Easter eggs. After about three hours of looking, we had all given up on trying to find them. Not to mention the fact that Rika was the hide and go seek master. "And you are good with heat-of-the-moment, improv stuff right?" I frowned at that, cocking my head in confusion. She sighed. "Autumn, you do best when you are put on the spot." I sighed, simply accepting that. I guess I could do good without lines. My memory drifted back to the school play, when there had been a pause before the music had began. I had continued to play out my part, improvising and merely going along with my character. I had made some people laugh. I smiled at the memory, it was a proud moment of my life. I shook my head and came back into reality, refocusing on the brunnette in front of me.

"Okay, so what does any of that have to do with Danny?" Sam sighed, shaking her head slightly.

"Rika can come up with places for us to hide, I can negotiate for our survival, and you can come up with a way out if all comes to worst. But who can actually put up a fight, even if it is a weak one, and maybe distract that Akatsuki long enough for us to get away? None other than the loud-mouthed Danny." Sam smiled as she gestured towards the room. I responded with a sigh.

"Are you inferring that we have to go save that b*tch?" I asked. She nodded briskly, a tight smile pulled across her face. Just my luck.

...

Yay! My plot is finally developing! Sorry for the delay on this, guys! I could not decide how I'd write this for the life of me TToTT Anyways, I hope you enjoy this ;) Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Rika

When I woke up I was staring into the gorgeous chocolate eyes of none other than Sasori. That's right. Sasori of the red freaking sand. Staring down at me. My reaction was almost reasonable.

"KYAAAA!" He whirled back like I was some crazy animal that was liable to bite him. It took him less than a second to regain his cool, his face returning to devoid of emotion.

"Brat, she's awake." Sasori hissed. I turned to see the blonde man holding something and studying it with a frown.

"What is this object, hmmm?" He said staring at it. I nearly had a spasm when I realized what he had.

"My iPhone!" I lunged at him just in time to realize that my wrists and ankles were tied. Lets just say my landing was far less than graceful. I blushed as he laughed at me.

"Danna! Did you see that, un?" He smiled as my iPhone dangled from his fingers.

"Of course I did, brat. I'm right here." He looked at the blonde in a mixture of disgust and annoyance. Suddenly, my phone went off. Deidara jumped about two feet in the air as Gai's face appeared on the screen, screaming none other than my ringtone.

"BACHHKKKKKOOOOOIIIIIIII!" I winced as the rest of the song played out. Why was the volume so loud? As the song quickly came to an end, Deidara approached the phone cautiously.

"What the h*ll, un?" He asked, bending over and staring at it.

"Be more careful, brat." I turned to see Sasori grouchily removing his hands from his ears. Deidara ignored him, instead glaring at my poor phone. I silently prayed that it wouldn't go off again. I squinted as I looked back and forth. Where were Autumn and Sam? Were they hurt? Had Kisame attacked them? The last thought was enough to get me to start squirming towards the door. What if they were hurt? What if my little sister was dead? Autumn's face flashed through my mind, which simply caused me to squirm towards the door faster. Since we were in the kitchen reaching the living room would be easy, if I wasn't detected...I felt a hand grip the back of my shirt, lifting me into the air. I had been detected. I glared into the blonde's sapphire eyes.

"Hey, show me how to work this thing, yeah." He said, hefting up my iPhone. I smiled as I saw my chance.

"Untie my hands." I said, my smile never breaking.

"Watch her brat. If she escapes, Leader won't be pleased. She's the bait." I pondered over what Sasori had said. Bait? For what?

"Yeah, yeah, un." Deidara said, waving off Sasori's warning as he ripped through my ropes with a kitchen knife. I noticed that there was something red on the knife. That was enough to nauseate me. "Now show me, un!" He exclaimed, grinning like a little kid. He was so cute...No, no fangirling. He could kill me at any second. I glanced at the knife, and then gulped loudly. I didn't want to add any more red to that. I quickly unlocked my phone, typing in the passcode fast so that he couldn't see it. My passcode was 'Deidara' after all. That could be embarrassing.

"Why'd you type in my name, un?" I flinched at that. Of course he saw, he was a ninja with an eye trained to see through sharingan. Note to self: don't underestimate Deidara's eyesight.

"It was my passcode." I said, blushing as youtube popped up on my iPhone. What had I been watching last? I rolled my eyes as my favorite youtube video popped up. Of course it had to be Akatsuki Carmelldansen.

"What's that, un? Why am I on it?" I blushed as I tried to cancel it out, pressing the home background. The background popped up. Deidara hasped in horror at it. I felt my face turn crimson as I stared at it. Talk about embarrasing? This was simply humiliating.

"Why is a shirtless picture of Danna on there, un?" He asked, scooting away from me.

"I-I can explain!" I said as he stood up, backing away.

"Danna!" He yelled to the redhead who had come back into the room. Much to my horror, it seemed the entire Akatsuki was following him.

"What, brat?" He growled. His face scrunched into confusion at the look of distress on Deidara's face.

"Don't tell him!" I yelled, my eyes darting back and forth. It seemed the whole Akatsuki was indeed gathered here.

"You have to see, yeah!" Deidara yelled rushing towards me. Since I could not allow him to get the iPhone and commence my humiliation, I did the only sensible thing. I dropped it down my shirt.

...

And thus I have humiliated and disgraced my favorite OC. And it was fun ;) Yes, the Akatsuki Carmelldansen is a real video that is very adorable. I would put a link but...too lazy...-_- Anyways, I know this chapter is a bit confusing. Questions such as what happened, who's blood, and where are the others, will be answered! I promise! I will try to answer any other questions that anyone might have! Thank you so much for sticking with this fanfiction, and I hope you guys are enjoying the new-found plot! Please review, maybe comment on things you want to see or ask about OCs! Anything is welcome! Thanks!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Sam

"Rika was captured?" Autumn glared at me as she held the washcloth against the jagged cut on her arm. I sighed. What could I say to her? I had been ambushed, Rika was still unconscious, and I couldn't carry her. I had my own problems too, seeing as I had been almighty pushed into a freaking wall. Yeah, this trip hadn't been exactly fun for me either.

"I couldn't carry her-" I began, only to be immediately interrupted.

"So you abandoned her? I didn't abandon your sister!" Autumn gestured to where Danny was slumped against the wall, her breathing shallow and inconsistent. If only she had been caught instead of Rika. Of course, that would mean Rika would've been attacked by an angry Jashinist, which was better left undone. I turned my eyes to Danny, the purple and black bruises on her neck appearing from where Hidan's hands had been wrapped firmly around her. I winced at it. It wasn't her only injury, and it wasn't the deadliest. I turned my attention back to Autumn as she flopped to the ground, wiping at her tears.

"This sucks! Why in the seven h*lls did I listen to you?" Autumn yelled, her crying turning to hysterics. "What if they kill her! What if they kill my sister!" Her eyes turned back to me, a hateful glare attached to her face. Suddenly, I leaned down, pulling her up and slapping her lightly.

"Pull yourself together! If you want to save Rika, you have to calm down! Control yourself!" I dropped her down as she stopped crying. "Or you'll end up like her." My eyes turned to Danny, who was still lifelessly slumped against the wall. I would have thought her dead if not for the rise and fall of her chest.

"I-I'm sorry...I just can't bear the thought of Rika being..." She trailed off, her blue eyes studying the ground.

"Maimed..." I mumbled as Danny suddenly gasped, blood falling from her lips.

"Yeah." Autumn whispered as she stood up, her eyes turning to Danny. "Even though she was a total b*tch, no one deserves that." Autumn whispered, her words barely coming from her lips as she most likely imagined Rika looking how Danny did. I nodded with a soft sigh.

"I think she's waking up," I muttered, my head swiveling towards Autumn. "See if you can find some towels to staunch the blood." Autumn nodded, scurrying off and leaving me with Danny. Suddenly, tears filled my eyes. Sure, she was a jerk and a bully, but she was now an example of what happens when you mess with Akatsuki. It isn't pretty.

"Please God, protect Rika. Don't let them hurt her! Please, please, please!" I whispered, even though I hadn't prayed since the last time my parents made me go to church. At this point, I was willing to do anything. I was brought from my begging when a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Sam?" A croaked whisper came from the figure leaning against the wall. I quickly scurried to her as she whimpered.

"Keep your eyes shut, don't look at yourself." I said, hoping she wouldn't know. Her body had probably numbed the pain in some places down to a dull throb. Please let that be so.

"Why?" She whispered. From the struggle of her voice I could tell it burned for her to talk. That would most definitely be courtesy of Hidan's attempt of strangling. Please, oh please keep Hidan away from Rika. And Zetsu too. I looked down at her hands, even though both Autumn and I had agreed to cover it with washcloths. No one wanted to see an untended stub of a finger. Or two. Or three. Or in Zetsu's case, three on one hand and two on the other. Luckily, Autumn chose that moment to burst into the room with towels. As she set them down, I quickly gave her her next order.

"Go get water, please," I said. Once more, she nodded and took off. Suddenly, I lurched out and grabbed her hand. "Be careful." I added. She gave me a small smile before disappearing. Please don't let her get caught too.

"Oh my god!" I turned to see Danny looking at her hands. I reached out, covering them with the washcloth as she began sobbing. "Holy f*ck it hurts!" She whined as I gently hugged her.

"Go back to sleep." I cooed softly, hoping that she would calm down in her sleep and put a stop to her hysterics. I had no such luck, seeing as viewing gore like that does not exactly make you drowsy. I sighed softly as she continued to sob into my chest. Eventually, I began to stroke her hair. For some reason, seeing a person in pain makes you forget all the terrible things they've done. And it makes you remember that they can be vulnerable too. I waited for what seemed like hours before Danny drifted off. Then I began to look over her hands, her countless bruises and cuts, and the bite mark on her waist (courtesy of Zetsu). I pitied her as it sunk in; if we didn't get her to a hospital she would die of blood loss. And what a terribly painful way to go.

...

Wooh...this chapter is a bit dark -_- i had a few requests for danny's painful demise, and it has happened. Picking off my own OCs T-T Anyways, there will probably be more Akatsuki in the next chapter (thank God) so stay tuned! Thanks for reading, and please review if you can manage!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Autumn

My head burned and my whole body seemed to ache. Where the heck was I? I opened my eyes slowly, groaning loudly as I did so. Okay, so I had been going to get water. And then something had hit the back of my head. And now I'm here. But where exactly is here? I winced as my vision focused and the room around me seemed to explode in color. Okay, I'm in the kitchen. I looked back and forth as my head cleared. I went to stand up, only to realize that I was tied up. Okay, so I'm caught. I caught a bit of black and red, and panic rose in my gut. Okay, I'm tied up by the Akatsuki. I'm tied up by the Akatsuki...

"Danna, why do we have to watch them, un?" And that was Deidara. I'm tied up by Deidara.

"Brat, don't complain about the mission we're given." And that was Sasori. I'm not responsible for my actions.

"OMIGOSH AKATSUKI!" I leaped out, bulleting straight at Sasori despite my ropes. I dove straight into him, knocking him from is sitting position and sprawling us across the floor. "SASORI, SASORI, SASORI!" I yelled, staring at him. Then I squealed, unable to control myself. So cute!

"Brat, don't just sit there! Help me!" Sasori yelled, trying to knock me off of him. Since I couldn't use my hands, I bit into his shoulder. He cried out in pain, knocking me across the head in an attempt to dislodge my mouth. Naturally, my grip was better than that. "It's attaching itself to me! Get it off!" Sasori tried to scoot away, dragging me with him. I only let go when I felt two hands wrap around my waist, attempting to pull me off of Sasori.

"I'm taking care of it, Danna, yeah!" I turned to see Deidara, and I immediately let go, falling on top of the blonde thanks to his momentum. I immediately cuddled into him, squealing loudly and muttering incoherent things that even I didn't understand.

"Danna! Its attacking me, un! Wait, don't leave me!" Deidara immediately tried to run after Sasori, who was currently retreating. Naturally, I blocked him, squirming into his path.

"Now it's just you and me, babe!" I said, trying to turn my voice seductive. Judging by the look of horror on his face, I failed.

"This is ridiculous, yeah!" He yelled, standing up and shoving me back at the same time. I began to squirm towards him, but his foot lodged itself on my forehead, firmly holding me back. "I deal with f*cking Tobi, I can deal with you, hmm?" He growled. A small groan came from the other side of the room. I stopped struggling and turned to take in Rika, leaning back and covered with bruises, scratches, and something similar to bite marks.

"Autumn?" She said, turning her brown eyes on me.

"Rika!" I squirmed over to her, abandoning Deidara. "Are you okay? I was so worried!" She leaned towards me suddenly, her face very serious.

"Autumn, whatever you do, don't stick something the Akatsuki wants in your shirt! Don't do it!" Rika yelled, her eyes wide and staring at Deidara distrustingly.

"Why?" I asked, furrowing my brow at her. She sighed, shaking her head.

"I stuck my iPhone down my shirt, and they all sorta attacked at once. On all sides. And it was like a football pile-up that I was on the bottom of! And the iPhone broke in my bra, and it hurts like crazy, and oh my gosh..." She trailed off, her eyes seeming to get disfocused.

"What?" I asked, trying to refocus her. She suddenly began to squirm.

"This one is giving me issues." She hissed. I wrinkled my nose at her.

"That's unfortunate," I said as she quickly stopped, her face turning serious.

"Autumn, are Sam and Danny okay? What happened to them?" Rika stared at me and I gulped loudly.

"Speaking of which..." I said, unable to continue my thought train. How were they doing?

...

Guys, I am dedicating this chapter to someone! This chapter goes to Princess Kamina Of The Sand, who wrote and awesome story called Sand Vs Bubbles that I believe you should definitely check out! Thanks for all your wonderful support, and your beautiful story! ;)


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Rika

I sighed as Autumn trailed off once again. She could be so scramble brained sometimes. I took in a deep breath. They must be okay, or at least the last time she saw them...There was a loud noise followed by Hidan's swears somewhere behind me. I whirled my head around to try to see what was happening.

"What's that about?" Autumn crawled up next to me, staring curiously over my shoulder.

"Shhh, I'm trying to fi-" My sentence was interrupted by another loud scream as Kakazu came striding into the kitchen.

"They haven't escaped," He noted, turning to the purple-eyed Jashin worshipper standing behind him.

"I can f*cking tell, do you think I'm f*cking stupid?" Hidan yelled as he put his hands on his hips. Kakazu's eyes narrowed and he turned his head slightly towards Hidan before talking.

"Quite frankly, yes," He said before pushing past his gaping partner.

"What the f*ck is that supposed to mean!?" Hidan yelled before turning to chase after Kakazu. A few other shouts rose from the other room as I turned to talk to Autumn.

"Escaped? Do you think Sam and Danny got away?" Autumn peered up at me, her eyebrows suddenly furrowing. "That means that b*t-"

"Watch your language," I interrupted. She stopped talking to give me a look, but, as usual, her mouth didn't stay closed for long.

"Excuse me," She hissed, glaring at me. I shrugged in return. "That means that stupid ole Danny got out but we didn't!" I sighed as she talked my eyes turning to scour the hall. A small smirk hit my face.

"Thought you could f*cking escape the Akatsuki?" Hidan's voice boomed as he carried a dark haired girl into the kitchen. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be bleeding profusely, but there was no mistaking that it was Danny.

"Guess not," Autumn muttered behind me. She quickly began to squirm past me, and towards her purple-eyed target. "What the f*ck?" Hidan yelled as Autumn lurched at him, cackling evilly all the while. Unfortunately for Autumn, Hodan was quick to react with a harsh blow to the head.

"Ow!" Autumn hissed as she hit the floor, her blue eyes turning up to glare at a now-smirking Hidan.

"That's what you get when you mess with Jashin's followers, b*tch!" Hidan announced proudly, smirking as his hand ran over his amulet. "Jashin is a BAMF!" Autumn glared at him through her headache.

"What the h*ll is a BAMF?" She hissed. His face fell.

"Bad*ss motherf*cker," Hidan growled, his tone making it evident that he thought that it was common knowledge. Suddenly, a loud cry came from the other room. I turned to see Kakazu drag Sam in, and she did not look happy.

"Sam?" I asked as her currently seafoam green eyes turned to glare at me. Kakazu dropped her on the ground, glaring at her as he put his foot on her back.

"Remember what happens if you try to run again?" Kakazu growled, grinding his foot into her back and earning a grunt of pain from Sam.

"Yes," She hissed, her eyes flashing into a baby blue as she glared out. "You'll sell me to a whorehouse."

"Good. Now let's go Hidan," Kakazu turned and walked past his partner, who quickly scrambled after him.

"Wait up f*cktard!" Hidan hissed as he chased Kakazu. Sam sat up slowly and shakily, her eyes still filled with hatred.

...

And so, the Akatsuki takes control of the story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, feel free to give advice or constructive criticism! Thanks for all the amazing support ;)


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Sam

"Are we not guarded?" I hissed at Rika as she stared at me, her brown eyes filled with concern.

"Um, no. I guess not. What happened to Danny?" Rika looked at Dany in concern, most likely taking i the missing fingers. Those were what got me at first.

"She was mauled by a bunch of S rank criminals with wounded dignity." I snarled, earning a look from both Autumn and Rika. I sighed as they stared at me, rolling my eyes. "These are men that are used to respect and fear, and they are suddenly transformed into cuddly rabbits. They are livid, and they took it out on Danny. We're lucky that they got her instead of us." They both gaped at me as I stood up, having finished snapping through the cheap ropes Kakazu had bound me with. I immediately went over to undo Autumn's restraints.

"Um...Do you have a plan?" Rika's voice was hesitant and her eyes skirted about the room.

"I have a basic idea." I said, going over my plan in my mind. It should work, hopefully better than the last one.

"Mind sharing?" Autumn asked as I finished with her restraints and went over to work on Rika's.

"Well, we're going to have a distraction and then we are going to abandon ship. We have to get help after we get out of this house. Personally, being trapped in a closed-in space with merciless killers is not on my agenda." I cleared my throat as Rika snapped free. She rubbed her wrists and then began to crawl towards Danny.

"No!" I hissed, slapping her hand away from Danny. "Don't wake her up yet, she's our distraction." Rika peered at me with wide, confused eyes. I sighed at her. Clearly, I was on a different train of thought.

"What do you mean? We're leaving her to die?" Rika scooted away from me, her chocolate eyes boring into me.

"Well...Look at her, Rika." I said, turning towards her. "She isn't normally pale, right? She's typically tan. She's lost too much blood. For all I know she's beyond help. She can't run, or fight, or benefit us in any way. She'd only hold us back. The last thing she should do should be...monumental, correct? As a distraction, she gives us hope for escape." Suddenly, a arsh blow landed on my cheek. I turned my eyes onto Autumn's to see a look of hatred on her face.

"Sam, I trusted you. I thought better of you." Tears ran down her face as she stared at me. "What if Rika had been in Danny's place? Would you have sacrificed her?!" Autumn's tears flowed down more, and her eyes seemed to be on fire.

"No, Autumn!" I hissed, frustration filling me. "I wouldn't because it is implausible that Rika would've been in Danny's place!" I yelled. If I could keep from saying any more...

"Implausible? What are you talking about!" Suddenly, a hand flew between Autumn and I. Both of us turned to see Rika. Rika was staring at the ground, a look of disbelief on her face.

"You planned all of this, didn't you Sam?" A cold chill ran down my spine at the sound of Rika's voice. I had no choice but to tell the truth as tears streamed down my face.

"You have no idea how terrible she was!" I yelled at Rika, who's eyes stayed on the ground. "She deserved it, and it was only so that I could keep us three alive! There was no other way!" Rika still refused to look at me, her eyes staying on the ground. "Please!" I begged as Rika slowly looked up, her eyes boring into mine.

"Samantha Diana Vinsky, you are asking me to look over your planned murder and entrust you with both my life and the life of my sister. You're also asking me to trust you after you lied. Does that sound like a smart thing for me to do?" Her eyes seemed cold as she studied me, and I finally collapsed on myself. I buried my face in my hands.

"I'm sorry.." I whispered through my sobs. I almost didn't feel the gentle caress of a hand stroking my hair.

...

So,Rika has displayed her motherly instincts. Currently, she is protecting her little sister. From Sam. Because Sam planned Danny's untimely death. So yeah, this is getting pretty twisted. And long over due -/- Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and please review!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Akatsuki

Deidara walked down the hallway slowly, studying all the objects as he went. Sasori followed slowly, his nature far less curious then his partner's.

"Brat, put it down." Sasori said in a calm, monotone growl as Deidara picked up an especially strange device. Suddenly, Deidara's finger slipped and the strange box flickered with colors. Both of the men backed away, their eyes widened at their new discovery.

"Danna, look what I found, un." Deidara said as he loonted towards the now colored and animated box. Sasori turned to face Deidara, his brown eyes filled with annoyance.

"Brat, I was right here when it came alive." Sasori hissed as he walked towards the box. Sasori was no fool, in fact he was quite intuitive and knowledgeable. He had known for a while that something was up with this place. For one, he was in human form instead of puppet form. That was enough to tell him that something was different. Maybe, like Itachi had proposed, they were under an insanely powerful jutsu. For some reason, Sasori doubted that possibility.

"We should report this to Leader-sama, un." Deidara said as he walked towards his partner, bending down to study the strange object. Sasori frowned as Deidara invaded his personal space.

"Brat, get away from me," Sasori hissed, his face turning towards a heavy frown. "Go tell Leader what we found."

"Hey! I found it, un!" Deidara yelled as he turned and left, following Sasori's orders.

"Whatever gets you to leave, brat." Sasori hissed as he began messing with the box. He picked up the object that had made the box come to life and pressed another button. As he continued to do this, watching as the colors changed, Rika and Autumn tiptoed up behind him. Rika gestured towards her blonde counterpart to stay silent as she held the toaster tightly in her hands. Autumn nodded in response as they continued tiptoeing towards their red haired target. Just as Rika raised the toaster, preparing to smack Sasori over the head with it, Sasori whirled around. He smacked the back of Rika's knees, causing her to tumble to the ground with a loud squeal of pain. Sasori was quick to pin her down, ripping the toaster from her hands and knocking her over the head with it. He then stood, his eyes boring into Autumn as she backed away.

"You really thought that you were going to sneak up on me?" Sasori demanded, his eyes narrowed. He watched, lightly amused, as Autumn's face twisted into resolve and she bent into a battle position.

"Come at me, bro!" Autumn yelled as she began to circle the baffled redhead. He stared at her as she circled him before raising the toaster above his head, bringing it down quickly and suddenly on Autumn's skull. As she fell to the ground, Sasori turned his attention back to the tv. As he began opening the sides of it his blonde partener strolled back in.

"Leader said to-" Deidara stopped talking when he noticed the unconscious girls on the floor. "Woah, Danna, what happened, yeah?" Deidara asked, turning to see his partner dissecting the tv. Sasori grunted as he reached his arm into the tv, frowning when the tv's screen suddenly turned black. He sighed, standing up and dropping a handful of wires and other various objects to the ground.

"What did Leader say?" Sasori demanded as Deidara bent over, poking Autumn's face. Deidara stood up when he noticed Sasori addressing him.

"Leader said to keep it alive so that he could come and see it, un." Deidara then looked at the tv. "You killed it, yeah." Sasori sighed, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Go tell Leader that it suddenly flickered off." Sasori said, turning and stuffing various object back into the tv.

"What! You tell him, un! He's gonna be mad, yeah!" Deidara crossed his arms as Sasori sighed, muttering something to himself as he left. The only word Deidara managed to catch was 'brat.'


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys! Thanks to all of you, you all are incredible! Thanks so, so much for reading my story! I hope you had a good time reading this, I had a wonderful time writing this! Anyways, down to business, I have run out of ideas for my story. Therefore I have given this story to another author; she is creative and funny and I know that she'll do awesome with it! Please read her version of this with an open mind! Her name is Princess Kaminari of the Sand, and please give her kind reviews, favorites, and follows! Thanks so, so, so much! ;)


End file.
